


Break-through

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Kudos: 2





	Break-through

Our tale begins in St Mungo's Hospital. Neville and Luna Longbottom are visiting his parents, Alice and Frank. They would usually bring their young twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander with them, but they're visiting Luna's father this weekend.

Neville sighed. "They don't look to happy to see us, we should just go and come back on Monday with the boys."

Luna shook her head. "Nonsense, Nev. I think your mum is trying to tell us something, be quiet."

Neville muttered, "Luna, they haven't spoken since the attack, reme---"

He was interrupted by Alice asking, "Where are the babies?"

Neville gasped. "Did she just...? Luna, did my mum just speak?"

Luna smiled. "Yeah, I think you should tell her where the boys are today."

Neville turned to his mum and with happy tears in his eyes, he told her, "The boys are at their other grandfather's today. But we can visit with them on Monday, if you'd like that?"

Frank replied, "Yes, Monday sounds good."

Neville hugged both of them and he whispered to Luna, "You were right, dear. I'm sorry I tried to tell you otherwise."

Luna shrugged. "It's alright. I think that maybe interacting with the boys helped cause this break-through. Perhaps we should speak with the healers about it?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, but let's just enjoy this moment for now."

Alice grinned at them. "You make a lovely couple, dear."

Neville beamed, "Thanks, mum."


End file.
